Closing the Bottle
by SweetLoveOfMine
Summary: Katniss has experienced many hardships in her life. When her father died she had to look after Prim and her mother. But when Prim dies due to a bad winter and everyone seems to leave her she turns to drink. Her drinking problem is getting worse that she is going to poison herself if she doesn't stop. Who will help Katniss and led her back the right way?
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I am writing a couple of stories at the moment, by exams are coming to a close and the summer holidays are in sight so I thought I would set myself a challenge, to keep on writing. **

**Extended summary: This story is one for Katniss and Peeta. Katniss has lost her father and her mother has gone into depression. She turns to hunting, but it doesn't go according to plan. During a bad winter, Prim dies. Katniss turns to drink to help console her problems. Her only friend is the other town drunk. Haymitch. Her mother can no longer take the strain of her abusive daughter so is a travelling nurse, around all the districts. Katniss feels so alone so turns to the drink harder. Her original hunting partner, Gale has moved on and now lives in District four with his mother. Two of his siblings also died during the bad winter. Katniss is now sixteen and is attending school. She normally turns up drunk, or with a hangover. The townspeople feel sorry for her, but many leave her too it. They know that she will either die of alcohol poisoning or suicide. Only one person doesn't give up on her. THERE ARE NO HUNGER GAMES! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER IN THE STORY.**

KATNISS'S POINT OF VIEW

I walk up with a pounding headache. I'm lying on the floor curled up in a small ball, with Prim's clothes all around me. I'm in her room. I don't remember much of last night; all I know was there were nightmares. Ever since my father's death I had nightmares, but Prim was always able to bring me back. I tried everything I could to save her, I worked, and bought her medicine, food… she was just too young, too weak to cope with the horrors that winter brought. Many of the Saem children died that year. There was no food, cold winter; nothing could be done to save them. We just watched them die. I couldn't cope. I had lost father, Prim, and now mother. She promised she would come back, she never did. That was almost three years ago. I look towards the clock in the hallway. 8.45am, I need to get to school. The desk at the back in the left hand corner is calling me in each of my classes. No one talks to me, normally by noon, I'm either sent home or to nurses office. The principal and all my teachers know my situation; they are just smile at me sympathetically.

I full on my uniform, leaving without breakfast, as I normally do. I walk, past all the houses that most people have left to look for better lives in other districts. Many left after that winter, they couldn't cope anymore. Many of them moved to more industrial districts and were doing well for themselves. They had proper homes, proper food, a proper life… I was already late when I walked into my classroom, everyone was already seated. I didn't give an excuse just walked to the back of the classroom, taking my seat. No one looks at me; they have got use to my ways. I sit and listen on how to perform simultaneous equations. I just sit and stare at the broad, I think to myself of how much Prim loved maths, how she probably would be sitting beside me in the additional group, due to her brains. She also wanted to become a teacher or a doctor. She dreamed that one day she would have a big family and that they would move to district four to be near the sea, and how my family would come and visit in the summer. I feel tears slide down my face as I start to rub the back of my hand to cover them. The bell for my next class comes, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Peeta. He hands me a plain handkerchief and walks on. I just stare after him. He was always looking out for me: he left food on my doorstep when I was losing some weight, gave me a complete homework sheet before Maths and even just little things like now. I never thanked him, just went on with my life as if didn't exist. We never talked he just handed my stuff, and walked on. His father and my mother had been friendly once, and I knew his father had probably told him to look out for me. Everyone else told their kids to stay well away from me, telling them that I would led them astray. I started walking towards English, when I felt my head ache starting to take over. I had been sweating the whole team in Maths and my breathing was becoming more laboured and more intense and laboured. I felt my legs starting to buckle beneath me. I tried to calm onto something but I just kept falling, hitting my head on the way down against the lockers, blackness then took over.

PEETA'S POINT OF VIEW

I heard her sobs from the back of the classroom, I knew no one else heard them; she was good at covering them. She had many years at perfecting this. The bell came and I waited for her to leave the classroom, before I lift the other handkerchief that I always kept ready for her to need it. I was on my way to English when I heard the bang coming for the corridor. I turned around to see Katniss trying to clutch one of the lockers. By the time I reached her she had already blacked out. I lifted her up just like I did every day, carrying her to the nurse's office.

"Hey Peeta, what's wrong today? It's not even 10°clock yet."

"She blacked out in the corridor. She looked like she was having a hangover this morning."

Ms Trinket the school nurse showed me towards the small hospital bed. She took a damp cloth handing it towards me. I moved it across her head. She was taking her to take her temperature.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Just a hangover…"

"Ms Trinket, what's really wrong with her?"

"She is getting worse Peeta, she taking too much. If she doesn't stop…it'll kill her. Her body can't cope anymore. She needs you."

"She doesn't even know me, I can't tell her that, she'll think I'm just someone using her."

"Peeta, you care for her. When everyone sees she's in pain, they walk on, you stop. You want to help her, and you are she needs more."

"But…"

"Peeta, put it like this if you don't help her she will poison herself, you don't want that do we know?"

I look back on the sleeping body on top of the hospital bed, her breathing has gone back to normal and she has stopped sweating. I walk over to her and brush some hair out of her face. I kiss her temple and walk towards the door.

"Keep her here, I need to go speak to Cinna, tell him, we are going home and don't mention this…I'll take her home after English."

**So what do you think. It's slightly different I think, I hope you all read the extended summary at the top, you wouldn't understand the rest if you don't. So please review and make sure to come back later and read the next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to review. **

**If you have any questions about my story, or want to ask more questions please feel free to ask. **


	2. The Blanket

**I can't believe nobody enjoyed this story enough to review. Ok, I know there were a few story alerts and two very brave people who favourite this story - LeslieMellark and Speedpowertalent. I would like to thank you both. So if you could please even a simple review would be greatly accepted. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOKS OR THE MOVIE!**

Peeta's Point of View

I went back to the nurse's office after English to hear a bit of commotion coming from the room. Katniss was obviously up. I opened the door to see Katniss up and trying to get out of the room.

"Look Ms Trinket, I don't want to go home, I need to stay here."

"Well it looks like your lift has arrived."

She just shoved past me trying to head towards the next class. I grabbed her wrist, and had to basically drag her to my car. She just sat there looking out the window of my car. His had happened a couple of times before, were one of the head students had to bring her home most days. I pulled outside her house and went to open her door, when she started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone; can you stay with me please?"

"Come on, I'll stay with you for a while, make you some lunch. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I didn't have breakfast this morning."

We walked towards her house, and walked towards the house, she just opened the door, and it wasn't even locked. It was a mess; she showed me towards the kitchen and continued to head upstairs. There were many bottles, lying around the place. All of them were empty. She just stepped around them as if they were nothing to be ashamed of. I opened the fridge to see a bottle of milk and a bowl of oats and a few berries. She didn't have anything, to make a decent meal for herself. No wonder she was skinny.

"Katniss, do you me to order some pizza?"

There was no answer, so I went off in search for her. She was laying on one of the matrasses on the floor. She was half laying on it and seems on the floor. I proceeded to move her onto the bed, going on the search for a blanket. There were two other rooms upstairs and a bathroom. I looked in the bathroom, but there was nothing there. I opened the door on the right of Katniss's room. It was painted pink, and was the tidiest I had seen in the house. It was the room of a young girl. There were teddies laying on the bed, which was neatly made. The bed was white, but had prink letters 'Primrose'. It had been her sister's room; I noticed that the wardrobe was open and that some of the clothes were laying on the room. I bent down and say a liquor bottle lying next to a ballerina pump. I started to put the clothes back on hangers and closed the wardrobe door. There were a few picture stuck onto the door. All of them consisted of the little girl and Katniss. She looked nothing like her sister. She had blonde hair; she had two plaits in her hair. She was about half the age of Katniss. She had died like many of the other young children in the Saem in that winter. Only a few had died from my area of time, most of them had always been a sickly child. I then looked over to the photos of Katniss. She had a smile, one that I had never seen before, one that was false or sarcastic, a genuine glad smile. There was happiness in her eyes, which had stopped when her sister had died. She had blamed herself for her sister's death and her mother's departure. I quickly lifted up a brown blanket that was laying at the foot of the bed and went back to Katniss's room. She was still lying on the bed. I continued to walk around the house cleaning the mess. I threw out all of the empty bottle and tidied the house up slightly, then went in searching of a phone, to order something for lunch. I ordered two plain pizzas, and waited for them to be delivered. I looked out onto the streets, no one was about. All the houses had been abandoned people had left for other districts. Katniss was just left to suffer alone. I could see the pizza guy coming down the street on his bike, looking for the number of the house. I step outside and waved him over. I walked back inside with the pizzas in my hand and headed to the now newly cleaned kitchen. I heard a scream from upstairs, and dropped the pizzas on the table and headed up the stairs to see Katniss fretting on the floor.

"Where did you get this blanket?"

"Next door, it was just sitting there."

"You weren't allowed to go in there. The door was closed for a reason."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you were warm enough. Do you want some pizza?"

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be going back to school with all your friends, having fun? Why are you here spending your day with a flaming drunk?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well, I am ok now, so you may leave."

"Oh, I got pizza. I thought you might want me to stay a while, you know keep you company, maybe do some homework."

"Just leave, your help isn't needed here. I can cope on my own."

"Katniss, will you open your eyes? You are living in dirt, you are permanently drunk, and you're killing yourself. Do you really think you can cope?"

"Don't you dare come into my house and judge me. You don't know what I go through. It's my fault that my sister died, it's my fault that my mother left. It's all my fault!"

She started to shake and a few tears started to slide down her face. I sat down beside her trying to comfort her, by rubbing circles on her back.

"Katniss, it's not your fault. It was your other's decision to leave not yours. Nobody knows what it feels like to be going through what you are going through, but we all have our own problems. Yes, you might not see your mother. My mother, she abuses me."

I pulled up to show her some of the bruises that ran up and down my arms. I could hear a small gasp leave her as she my purple coloured arms.

"Peeta, I had no idea… I thought…"

"Katniss, it's ok. Nobody knows not even my brothers or father. I never had the nerve to tell anyone. But Katniss, I'm worried about you. Ms Trinket says if you don't drinking it will…it will kill you."

We just sit there staring at each other. Katniss with tears running down her face, as she tries to control her sobs.

"Peeta…Will you help me? Help me stop, I don't want to die."

"I will. Now, what about some pizza? I'm sure you are hungry."

She simply nods her head and we go downstairs to the pizza. We sit on the battered sofa, quietly eating our pizza. I looked over to see that Katniss had almost finished her pizza and still looked hungry. I handed over a couple of slices of mine and she simply smiled and said thanks before tucking back in to her pizza. After finishing the food we sat in almost silence. She didn't have a tv so we had to talk. She was very quiet and each time I asked her a question the answer was only a few words long.

She had slide down the sofa, with an empty pizza box over her lap. I lifted her up, trying to carry her to bed. She opened her eyes, when she felt that she was being lifted up, but when she say that I was carrying her to bed, she just sighed and fell back to sleep in my arms. I placed her on the bed, before placing the blanket over her again. I gently kissed her temple, before closing her door and walking back downstairs. I cleared the pizza boxes and sat down on the sofa looking towards a clock against the wall. It was almost eight. I leant back on the sofa, before I started to close my eyes, sleep was starting to take over me.

Katniss's Point of View

I woke up once again in my room, but for once I didn't smell like the bar. Prim's blanket was wrapped around me and I felt the memories of last night coming back to me. It was probably just I dream. Seriously Peeta in my house, let alone having pizza and then carrying me back to bed. I jumped in the shower it was only seven so I had time to get ready this morning. I then headed downstairs to get breakfast, only to find out that last night wasn't a dream as Peeta was laying on my sofa. It was already half eight school would be starting in ten minutes. I quickly woke Peeta up, who also seemed shocked to be in my house. He jumped up when he noticed the time. It would take him the ten minutes left before school to get to his house, so he decided to have breakfast with me. The simple porridge and berries. I ran upstairs and walked into my parents room. I hadn't been in since my mother had left. I lifted one of my father's clean shirts and walked back stairs, seeing Peeta fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Here, I know it's probably not he nicest shirts in the world, but it's the best I can give you, unless you want one of mine.

He peeled his own shirt, where I got to see his muscular chest, before my father's shirt went over his head. It was a plain blue one, but it went well with Peeta as it matched his eyes. He just smiled before we headed out to his car and headed off to school. For once I wasn't going hungry, drunk or with a hangover.

**So what do you think, please leave a wee review, or if you must a story alert. I know it took a wee bit of time to update, but you have to admit it was a good we chapter. You know character development and all that. If you could please review and tell me what you think and if you would be so kind, I might be able to update quicker. I know you would all like that very much. **

**SweetLoveOfMine **


	3. Drama In School

**Thanks to my now three reviewers: VMars lover, LeslieMellark, and elainamarie. I would also like to thank all of the people who had reviewed or put my story on their favourite list. I am glad to see people enjoying it. It always brings a smile to my face when I think people are enjoying my story. Please review my story and I will accept any form of review; good, bad or indifferent! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**So just to clear a few things up for the story, Peeta defiantly likes Katniss. However, the question about is Peeta popular in this story, I would say he's normal. He isn't like the main star of the football team, but he isn't a loner. He would be the nice guy with a group of people don't fit in the weirdo group but not the popular group. Just a normal boy heading to the world of high school! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER WHETHER THAT IS IN THE MOVIE OR IN THE BOOKS. **

Katniss's Point Of View

When we arrived into school I felt good about myself. I was for once presentable; I wasn't drunk or about to pass out. But as soon as I walked through the door, everyone turned around to stare at me. Most people would say that they would stare if they saw something that wasn't normal. I was a normal person, but that was a thing, to see the school drunk sober was a 'shocker. Peeta continued to walk on as if the people weren't even looking his way. People knew that Peeta was one of the main prefects for the school and to be seen coming to school with the drunken wild child was probably not put anywhere near his name in the school yearbook. He headed towards his locker and I was about to head towards my own when he turned around to look at me.

"Where are you going? I thought maybe you would want to come and meet some of my friends, you know since you will be staying for the whole day."

It was a well-known fact that I never made it passed lunch before I was made to go the nurse's office or had to be sent home. I just looked at him, my mouth was moving but no words came out just muffled breaths.

"I'm sorry, that probably sounded really rude. I'm sure you have your own friends that you want to go and see."

"No… I mean I would love to meet some of your friends. You said it yourself; I need to talk to people if I want to make it through the day."

"Come on, I can't wait for you to meet them."

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down a few corridors before we stopped out the centre. It's were the whole school was connected. If you started on one corridor you would end up back here. There was a group of people who looked up as soon as Peeta headed over towards them. I just stopped and looked at them. I don't know how to talk to people, the only people I ever talk to was well…I hadn't talked to anyone in school till yesterday. Peeta turned around and looked at me.

"Are you coming? I promise they wouldn't bit. Well, actually I wouldn't put it past Finnick or Johanna!"

I just stood there before he came over and looked at me.

"Katniss what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to talk to people. I haven't talked to anyone in school before, not after…not after I started drinking."

"Just be yourself, they will love you."

"Peeta, myself is stuck at the back of the classroom ignoring them or stuck into a bottle"

"Come on then I'll do all the talking."

He grabbed me by the wrist again and pulled me after him and walked over to his friends. They all looked at me, as I was being pulled over by Peeta. I wonder if they could tell how uncomfortable I felt right now.

"I would like you all to meet Katniss. She's in most of my classes."

He started telling me everyone's names but I was lost in fear. They all looked at me with judging faces; they probably knew that I was the drunken girl that their parents told them to stay away from. I was brought back to reality when one of the guys put their hand forward to me. I just looked at the hand, shaking with fear. I had never been a people's person that was Prim's area of expertise. I was the quite loner child that went hunting with her father.

"Katniss, this is Finnick, he is in the year above us."

"Please to meet you Katniss..."

I just stood there looking at them. I did the only thing I knew what to do… run. Before Peeta could get a hold of me, before anyone could laugh at me. I ran out of the centre and towards the playing fields. Nobody was about the place, so I slowed down to a walk and continued towards the tree. It had always been a safe haven for me and Gale when we were in school together. We would meet each other here after school before heading out to hunt. He too had left me. I slide down next to the tree, stroking it feeling the bark under my hand and the smell of pine. I could see Peeta coming over towards me, so I turned in to face the tree hoping that he would get the message, but he sat down beside me, rubbing circles on my back trying to comfort me.

"Katniss come on we need to go. We can try again; they understand that you aren't comfortable at talking to people."

"You don't get it do you. I was close to three people all my life: my father, Prim and Gale. They all left me. Two of them died, I don't want that to happen to everyone. Peeta, I'm just a mess."

"Now come, I promise you we wouldn't leave you. It wasn't your fault. You need to start over again. Come on before class starts. You have Biology right?"

"Yeah, did we have any homework for her?"

"Here we go; I will one day make you do your own homework."

He handed me a completed homework sheet as we headed off to class. I headed towards my normal seat, but I felt a tug on my arm when Peeta stopped at the third row and pointed to an empty seat. There were already a few people sitting beside the table. I sat down and looked at the desk. I felt Peeta tug at my arm, trying to make me look at the people beside me.

"Katniss, I would like you to meet Madge, Marvel and Annie."

They all said hello to me, but I could just about wave at them. Peeta smiled at me, and then towards them. Our teacher Miss Brooks was sitting at her desk, her head stuck in a book. She was always reading and it never had anything to do with Biology so normally we just got on with our work from the textbook. I had never really done anything in Biology since the teacher never really took that much of an interest. After grabbing my textbook out of my bag, I started into my work. The page she had set for us was all about carbohydrate molecules. I looked around the class to see everyone working away. Biology had never been a strong point of mine and was looking forward to dropping it next year when we were getting the choice. I looked over at the people Peeta had introduced to me earlier. Madge had beautiful long blonde hair was flowed down her back and was wearing the typical school girl outfit. Marvel was rather tall and skinny compared to most of the guys at our school which were usually muscular and fit. He has short light brown hair and green eyes. There was something about Annie that I liked, however she kept staring of into the distance and occasionally closed her eyes. She had dark flowing hair and dark green eyes. I looked over at the clock and seen that already fifteen minutes of the class had already passed and I had only written my name on the worksheet. I could feel Peeta looking over at the page. He probably thought that I wasn't trying or that I didn't care about school. We all knew that Peeta would probably head of to university, he was always conscientious and a hardworking student. He slightly chuckled to himself and I gave him the death glare.

"Would you like some help?"

"Who said I needed your help?"

"Well from looking at your page and knowing that I do your homework's I'm guessing you probably don't have a clue. Don't worry I found the molecules always the hardest to learn. My brother's friend Mag taught me before she headed off to the Capital to study bio medical sciences. If you want I could teach you, if you want of course."

"I would like that, if it wasn't you doing my homework I would probably have been dropped already."

"Well, we can change that."

Peeta helped me understand molecules for the rest of class and before long the bell sounded when we were on the last question. He helped me back up my bag and I blushed slightly. He called over his friends as some of them were in our drama class. I also heated this subject. I always tried to sit at the back hoping that the teacher wouldn't see me and most of the time she never did. Annie and Madge were in my drama class as well as Johanna and Cato. They both looked fierce and made sure I didn't stand too close to them. Annie had tried to start a conversation with me. She was a very happy and bubbly person, and didn't seem to notice how nervous I was when she was talking to me. She was telling me about her swimming club and another member Finnick. They were now in charge of one of the beginner groups at the local pool. I tried my best to answer her and actually made more than a word answer almost three times, before the teacher interrupted us. We were all in the lecture theatre, sitting in a circle on the stage. I had never stood on the stage, and never had I noticed how big it was. There were lights everywhere. The teacher was telling us about the newest school musical: Wicked. It had been done in many of the other districts and many important members of the Capital were coming around judging the plays of each district. She handed us all scripts and split us into groups. My group consists of Annie, Peeta, Cato, Clove, Madge another girl who I no one really knew and myself. We were given a scene by the teacher and were made to look over the lines. I had been given the character of Glinda. She was the Good witch in the Wizard of Oz. I had to laugh as Peeta had been given the character of Boq. A Munchkin who meets Elphaba at Shiz University and falls in love with Glinda. Johanna was playing the part of Elphaba, the green-skinned girl who eventually becomes known as the Wicked Witch of the West. As we were all given are parts, we were made to act inside our groups at the side of the stage. I had never thought that I could enjoy drama, but I was. I found it simply to talk when I was playing the part of someone else and was able to bring their character out therefore hiding my own insecurity. After finishing one scene we were made to repeat it again in front of the class. I froze; they expected me to act in a group but in front of the whole class! I felt Peeta giving me a quick smile before we headed of onto the stage. I could feel myself shaking like a leave and as soon as the light came on I felt the lump inside my throat. How on earth was I meant to survive?

Peeta's Point of View

I could see Katniss shaking as the light on the stage were of, when we walked out into the middle of the stage. She had done really well in our group and she had actually came out of her shell but when we had been told to do it in front of the class the colour from her checks had left her very quickly. I had tried to encourage her before we had gone on, but I couldn't see that it had improved her anymore. As soon as the little turned on, I looked around to see her standing beside Johanna. She had stopped shaking and had put on one of her many voices and continued as if she was in the small group and that no one was watching her at all. When we finally finished she seemed to once again lose all her colour on her checks as the rest of the class started to clap as if she was being brought to reality. We then headed behind the stage so that the next group could go after us. I walked over towards her were already the rest of our group were telling her how well she had done. She looked at the floor when the rest of the group were talking to her, but looked up with a smile on her face when I walked over. I had seen that earlier Annie was telling her all about her swimming club and Finnick. Katniss had actually listened to her and had acknowledged her. She probably didn't know but Annie had been deemed mentally unstable and many people treated her different and acted oddly around her. She had made one person and one person only permanently allowed into her bubble and that was Finnick who had known her when they had been living in District Four. Finnick had once told me that Annie had become like this after her brother had been murdered in front of her when a burglary had gone wrong. Many people hadn't been told about this and thought that she had been born like this.

"You did well; I never knew you had been an actress. You should try out for the actually play, that's if Mrs Watson doesn't put your name already."

"I don't think that will be need. I don't know what came over me, it just came out."

"You should give it a go, I know some of us are trying, the try outs are Wednesday afternoon you should come."

"I'll think about it…"

Before she could finish Annie had started talking and was already telling Katniss about one of her rope knots. I was shocked when once again Katniss was listening to her with her full attention many of the others just rolled their eyes, and walked away. Annie, Katniss and I started to walk towards the canteen I looked down and saw Katniss's hand was shaking. She had noticed, but I guess it had just been nerves from being on the stage. We walked into the canteen and headed over towards one of the tables. Annie had already started running when she saw Finnick. Katniss stopped and looked at me. I tried to encourage her forward telling her not to worry about them. She started to shake her head and turned around covering her mouth, but it came up to quickly and she started to vomit. Her whole body had started to shake. I saw Finnick trying to hold Annie back as she was trying to walk over to Katniss asking her what was wrong. He handed her over to Marvel, and walked over to me. Katniss had now stopped vomiting on the floor but was continuing to shake very violently.

"I don't know what wrong with her, she didn't have a drink this morning or last night, she shouldn't be doing this."

"Peeta's she having…she's having Alcohol Withdrawal."

**Ahh, what will happen to Katniss? Will she turn back to the alcohol and forget totally about her new friends that she has made? When will she be told about Annie? How will Peeta react to these new withdrawal symptoms? How will the play go? All these questions have to be answered in the next chapter, and as I said before it has to get worse for it to get any better. I hope you all enjoyed and if you have any questions or want to tell me how you feel about the story, please don't hesitate to tell me about your faults! Thanks for reading and hope to speak to you all soon.**

**SweetLoveOfMine**


	4. To Care and Protect

Peeta's Point Of View

"I don't know what wrong with her, she didn't have a drink this morning or last night, she shouldn't be doing this."

"Peeta's she having…she's having Alcohol Withdrawal."

I think these words over and over again in my head. Why did I think it could be so easy? She had been drinking for years and I thought she could cope with anything. Katniss… yes she was wonderful amazing, but her body it just couldn't cope. Finnick and I had taken her to the nurse's office, but told us there was nothing she could do. She had to be sent to the hospital. I am now sitting looking out the window, while Cinna was trying his best to teach us about the different sorts of poems we could write for our finals which were coming up again. I had always enjoyed the more literature based subjects. My mother said I was the girl in the family. My favourite subjects were what my mother classed as the 'girly attitude of life'. I feel someone poking me on the shoulder. I see Cinna crouching in front of my desk.

"You're worried about her."

"I thought she would be able to cope and just stop drinking. I just thought everything would be ok and that she would just stop…"

"Well life likes to throw things at us. You should go and see her, it would be better than you sitting in your next class, thinking of what could possibly happen to her while you are gone. Tell her I was asking about her."

"Thank Sir."

Katniss's Point Of View

I'm lying once again on a hospital bed, but it isn't the one in the nurse's office. I am plugged into a machine that continues to bleep, and I am dressed in a hospital gown. The room was plain and simple. Grey everywhere: grey bed, grey tiles on the wall and on the floor. I looked around to see that nobody was in the room, and I tried to slip out of bed towards the door, hoping to make a quick exit before anyone could see me. As soon as I got out of bed, one of the objects in my arm fell out and started to make another loud beeping noise. I stopped in my tracks. Three or four nurses all ran in and looked at me. I stared back at them. They walked towards me, and I tried to dodge them.

"Where am I?"

"Just get back into bed Miss."

"Where am I?"

"Just get into bed now."

I ran around the edge of the bed, running towards the door. I ran door the corridors, past people and other nurses, with my own screaming after me. I stopped when I past one of the rooms and saw a familiar figure sitting with his hands in his head. Peeta.

Peeta's Point Of View

I looked out the window of the waiting room and saw Katniss staring at me. She pushed the door open and jumped straight into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I was so scared, they wouldn't tell me where I was."

"I'm here now, it's ok."

I started stroking her hair as she put her head under my chin. I could feel the rest of the people in the waiting room, watching us. Everyone in the district knew who Katniss was, and many of them were wary of her presence. A couple of nurses ran into the room, stopping dead when they say Katniss in my arms. If I was shown a photo of this a couple of days ago I would have laughed as well.

"Sir could you bring Katniss back into her room now?

"No, I don't want to go Peeta. I want to stay with you. Please."

I could see the hurt in her eyes. She was genuinely scared and I knew that I should protect her from her fears but if I truly wanted to protect her I had to bring her back.

"Come on how about we go together. I'll stay with you."

"You promise."

"I promise."

I walked with Katniss in my arms to her room down the corridor. The nurses took a few tests on her and I sat on one of the plastic chairs holding her hand the whole time. She fell asleep soon after the nurses had finished. One of the nurses Delly had called me outside her hospital room to tell me about Katniss's condition.

"It's bad. She has been drinking for a long time now and it will take her body a long time to adjust to not having any in her system. She needs someone to help her, someone she can trust. She wouldn't heal here and she will certainly not adjust if we sent her to a treatment centre. She could barely cope with being here. Has she any family members which we could contact?"

"Her mother left a couple years ago after her younger sister died. Nobody has heard from her since."

"Would you be willing to look after her? It could take a lot of time, but she needs someone to lean on. Someone to help her."

I look back towards the bed which Katniss is sleeping on. If someone had asked me a couple of days ago I would have said no. I would have left her knowing that it would be too much to cope with. But as the nurse said she would have nobody if I left her, no family, no friends, she could turn to.

"How can I help her?"

"You will need to be with her, in the next couple of hours will be bad, she will suffer a lot of hallucinations and she probably will turn violent."

"How long will she be like this?"

"It could last a couple of hours it could last a week. After that it will just be trying to help her emotionally with the alcohol, making sure she isn't tempted."

I look back into the room, and see that Katniss is waking up and looking around the room. She is looking for me. I walk into the room to comfort her, but before I do I turn back to the nurse.

"I'll look after her."


	5. First Attack

Katniss's Point Of View 

I was allowed to return home that day as long as Peeta stayed with me at all times. We agreed that we should stay at my house, as we didn't want to annoy the rest of Peeta's family when I would have my attacks. It wasn't until we arrived at my front door, I remember the state my house was in. It was a tip, I hadn't done anything to it for the past couple of years. Even though Peeta had already seen the inside of my house only a couple of hours ago, I was suddenly ashamed that he would have to see the mess I had left it in. it wasn't that I walked through the door that the room had slightly changed. There wasn't any beer bottles lying around the place, no rubbish bags left anywhere, no bowls or plates lying anywhere.

"I cleaned the place up while you were sleeping last night."

How could he read my mind? Was my face that obvious, that I was surprised to see that my house was actually liveable?

"You didn't have to do that you know. I should have done it myself."

"No it's ok. I wanted to tidy it up."

"Thanks…for everything."

We just stared at one another now, not knowing what to say to one another. We hadn't really spoken to one another when we were in school, I had only started talking to him yesterday.

"You can sleep in my parents room if you want, or Prim's room. The bed might be a bit small though."

"Are you sure? I was just going to sleep on the sofa."

"No, you're a guest, you can't sleep on the sofa while you're here."

"Thanks. How about we clean the rest of this place up and then I can order something before bed?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We spent the rest of the night tidying and dusting the house. We worked in silence, not the awkward I don't know what to say silence, but a comforting silence. I would dust while he used the hover. Most people had an electric hover, but I still had the hand hover, which probably took double the time than a normal hoover, but Peeta never complained once. I was dusting one of the selves of the bookcase, when I couldn't reach one of my mother's ornaments when I felt someone's hand behind me, reaching up to get it for me. Of course, who else could it have been but Peeta. He stood behind me with his arms still holding the ornament in front of me, just an inch from my stomach, looking into my eyes. I hadn't noticed how blue Peeta's eyes were. I could feel his breath at the back of my neck, and my hairs were all standing. I just stared up at his face and smiled, Peeta doing the same to expression as myself.

DING DONG

We both jumped into the air, as the doorbell was sounding. The doorbell never rang. I just stared at Peeta, who laughed at my worried at my worried expression.

"It's probably my Dad with my clothes and the Chinese."

He ran to the door to let his father in. I felt this great need to check my hair in the mirror, making sure that I didn't have a birds nest in my hair. What on earth was going on in my head? This was Peeta's father, why would I care what he thought of me?

"Hey, Katniss, how are you? I hear Peeta's staying over for a couple of days. Thought I would leave some clothes over for him, wouldn't want him to look like a state."

I just had to laugh as Peeta started to blush from the comment his father had been saying. I felt so at easy straight away with Peeta's father, it just reminded me of Peeta himself.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure Peeta and I can share our food with you. We had just been tidying the place up a bit."

"Well, my dinner's sitting in the car, couldn't leave the Chinese without having myself. I'll just have to bring it in, and then you will have to tell me all about this Peeta tidying up the place, he never does anything of the sorts at home, maybe you can show him some and then he could make a start of his room!"

The whole of dinner, I just laughed at Peeta's father's jokes. Peeta blushed most of the time at his father's behaviour, saying he was too old for such childish behaviour. I just sat and laughed at them. It was like a comedy act. I was laughing at one of the jokes when I looked up at the kitchen door, there in the hallway I saw Prim. She was standing there with her favourite teddy bear in her hands. She stood there looking directly at me.

Peeta's Point Of View

"Prim."

I looked up as soon as Katniss, said those words, she was looking behind us and turned my head, trying to see what she was looking at. She then started to jump out of her sit and began running through the house shouting for her sister. I followed after her into the living room, where she began to scream. She jumped forward and started to pull at the curtains before they came crashing down around her. I raced over to her, grabbing her, putting all my weight on top of her. When my father heard the crash of the curtain pole behind us, he came running in. He just stared at us. Katniss lying on the floor, throwing her arms around the place as she shouted for her sister, with me sitting on top of her trying to get her to calm down.

"I think you should head on home now. I'll call you if I need you."

He nodded before heading out the door, closing it with a bang. The bang startled Katniss, and she started to panic. Her arms were everywhere trying to get me of her.

"Wolf, Wolf…Prim…Prim…Wolf"

She was starting to sweat now, but she was calming down. I was about to get up of her, when one of her arms, came into contact with my face. I could feel the throbbing of my face, where she had hit me. I put all my weight onto her, as she began to throw her arms around her screaming for someone to help her. It took almost fifteen minutes before the hallucinations stopped. She was wrecked when they had finished. Covered in sweat, shaking almost trembling in fear. I carried her up to bed and towards the bathroom, removing most of her clothing apart from her undergarments. I popped her in the bath tub, washing away the sweat, and any dried blood, which covered her arms. She just sat there emotionless, staring into a space behind me. I emptied the water in the bath, carrying her into her bedroom, lifting out a fresh pair of pyjamas. It wasn't till I had her dressed and into bed, before she acknowledge my presence.

"I saw her, it was so real. She was here. They were attacking her…the wolves they had her and they were tearing her to shreds…I could hear her screams Peeta. It was all too real."

"It wasn't real Katniss, it was real…"

And with that she fell asleep. I just sat and stared at her sleeping form, thinking about the days would lie ahead of us both, the struggles we would face, the trials that would be before us. But it was all worth it to have Katniss with me. For her to be with me. For her not be drunk or suffering from a hangover every day, to be able to see the good things in life. I kissed the top of her head, trying to be gentle making sure that I wouldn't wake her up. I left the door open in case she would need me during the night. I walked down the rest of the hall, and found my suitcase sitting outside the door of her parent's old room. I opened the door and it creaked open. It had been left the same since the last time someone had been using it. There was still hairs in the hairbrush that was sitting on the dresser, there was clothes which sat on a chair, ready to be hung up on a hanger. The bed was still made. Everything looked so normal. I changed quickly into my pyjamas and crawled into bed, before texting my dad, telling him, that Katniss had calmed down and was now asleep so he wasn't worrying about us. It was after midnight, before I was settling down for some sleep, and just before I was about to close my eyes. I could hear Katniss shouting from her bedroom.

"Peeta."


	6. Someone to guide you

Peeta's Point of View

I ran towards the Katniss's bedroom, to find her rolling around her bed. It was sweaty and she continued to scream. She had the blanket now wrapped around her feet, but she continued to lash her arms around her. It was horrifying to see her like this. Running to the side of the mattress, I grabbed hold of her shoulders trying to calm her down. Eventually she woke up, still breathing heavily from the nightmare. She shot out of bed before running down the hallway, towards the bathroom, were I heard the sound of her retching the contents of her stomach. Walking back down the hall to were the bathroom was, watching as she continued to be sick, I sat down beside her, holding the loose hair from her face, rubbing small circles on her back. She finally stopped being sick and flushed the toilet, removing the awful smell from the room. She looked up at me, still with a frightened look in her eye.

"It's all right, it wasn't real…"

"It was real Peeta… They all left me. Dad, Prim, Mum, even Gale. They all left. I was alone."

"I'm here now, you're not alone."

"Peeta…I don't want to be alone."

"You wouldn't be alone, I'm here now. How about you have a shower, I'll change the sheets of the mattress.

She just about nodded her head, and got up on the floor, before I took my leave, and headed in search of new sheets. After waiting a couple of moments outside the bathroom, making sure I heard the sound of running water.

Looking around the closet for bed sheets, I heard her, scream. Dropping the sheets in my hand, I ran straight for the bathroom. She was lying on the shower floor, with her hands over her ears, screaming and shouting for the screams to stop. Pulling back the shower door, turning the water off, before kneeling down calling out for her, once again rubbing her back.

"It's not real…Katniss, it's not real."

"Peeta, I hear them, they need me Peeta."

"There not here it's ok Katniss. There not here. It's just us."

"I failed them, I let them die. I made them die. They told me it's my fault, I couldn't do anything to make them better…"

"Shh…it's not your fault, you did everything you could and more, no one can tell you it's your fault."

"It was so real… but there not here?"

"That's right, there not here, they are in a better place now."

"Stay with me, promise you will never leave me, I don't want to lose you either."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

It isn't till then do we realise that Katniss isn't wearing any clothes at the moment and she tries to cover herself, and I turn around before handing her a towel.

"There's still some shampoo in my hair…Will you wash it out in the sink?"

"Of course."

After drying herself and putting her fresh pyjamas on: she tells me I can turn around and leads me over to the sink. Turning the warm tap on and testing the water with my finger. After nodding to her that the water is ok, she sticks her head into the sink and I start massaging the water out of her hair. It doesn't take long before the shampoo has left her hair and I'm just massaging her head. Her head continues to fall and I think she is enjoying it as much as I am enjoying being able to comfort her. She lifts her head up out of the sink before turning around and looking up at me with her beautiful deep grey eyes.

I lead her back to her bedroom, moving the mattress and lifting the blanket up for her to climb back into bed. She settles herself back down and I sit on the edge of the mattress holding onto her hand, my other hand moving whatever hair is over her eyes.

"Peeta…stay with me, till I fall asleep."

"I will."

"Tell me a story, something about yourself."

"Well there was the first time I worked in the bakery. My mother was out for the day and it was just me and my dad. He closed the bakery early. I had to stand on one of the chair so I could reach the worktop. We made sugar cookies, cupcakes and cinnamon buns. I think it was one of the first times I was truly happy with my life. Just dad and me, no annoying brothers or abusing mother just me and dad."

"I haven't been happy in a long time."

"Tell me one of the times when you were happy."

"Well, it was when Prim was just about to start school. I had written her this book all about school: I called it the guidelines to school. When she had went in and they tried to hand her one she refused saying she already had one and kept telling the teachers some of the comments I had written about them. Back to the story though. It was when we had went out into the meadow, behind all the house in this part and we were lying on the ground. We would always look at the clouds and try and make up stories with the clouds and what they resembled."

"She made you happy."

"Yeah, she was my everything, someone who needed me. No one needs me now."

"I need you."

"Not like Prim needed me. She was the strength that kept me walking. She was the hope that kept me trusting. She was the life to my soul: my purpose, my everything."

"I never knew that Katniss Everdeen was a poet: that was beautiful."

"Prim always made me make up we poems for her and write wee stories to tell her at bedtime. She always said I could be a writer one day: but I gave that up long ago."

"You still could be, a writer."

"I wouldn't know what to write anymore."

"Maybe you just need someone to guide you."

"Maybe I do."


	7. Library confessions

**IWell, I thought I would update again, due to a SNOW DAY! I would love to hear people's thought on my story: it means a lot to me! So onto the story!**

Peeta's Point of View

I could here the alarm going off in the room I had originally been in before Katniss's nightmares had started. I looked over as she lay on the mattress. We had both fallen asleep, and it had been one of the best sleeps that I had in a long time.

I looked over at Katniss as she now started coming around from noise of the alarm clock. Her eyes fluttered open, as she smiled up at me and closed her eyes, before moments later reopening her eyes almost falling out of bed.

"You stayed?"  
"I promised I would: Peeta John Mellark, never breaks a promise."

"You have a middle name?"

"Yep, after my grandfather: what about you? Any middle names I need to know about."

"Alice…Katniss Alice Everdeen. It was after a book from the olden days, she went into a magical world or something."

"The one with the bunny in a suit and a watch?"

"Yep, never really read the book just heard we bits and pieces about it from my parents."

"You could try going down to the library, they always have those old books from before war."

"I would like that."

"I heard there was this story about a flying elephant, we could maybe head down today and get a few books. We don't have to go to school for the rest of the week: doctors orders."

"We could go after breakfast."

We finally got up out of bed and headed into our separate rooms to get ready. Looking through the bag of clothes dad had brought me made me laugh. He had obviously just lifted the first clothes that he had seen: none of the clothes looked like they really matched each other and there were odd socks, even a few with holes. I heard Katniss shouting that the bathroom was free and headed in for a shower.

Washing around my body, I remember the events of last night: Katniss nightmare, her hallucination in the shower: how she had looked without any clothes on! Not that I really was looking but I did manage to see a tiny bit of her upper thigh and even it was enough to turn me on!

After quickly showering and heading out to look for breakfast. Katniss was already down looking through the bags of food my father had left last night. There was a few bags of cookies, different breads, different buns, cans, tins packets, he must have raided the store and the supermarket on his way over.

Katniss was standing facing the workbench, trying to cut some of the cheese buns open, to butter it. She was wearing a navy long sleeved blouse, dark skinny jeans and boots that just came up to her calf. Once again her hair was in it's messy braid.

"I was thinking, to pass the day, I could help you look over a few of your subjects, you know, so I know longer have to do your homework."

"I thought we were going to the library?"

"Well, after the library, we could lift a couple of books, and then after lunch we could start going over a few things, for when you get back to school."

"You would help me, like a tutor?

"It would help me to, I wouldn't have to do two homework anymore and you could try out for the school drama: Wicked. You were really good in class, I know a few of us were going to try out next week. It could help you, you know maybe make some friends."

"I'll think about…Let's just head out to the library."

After clearing up the dishes from the breakfast, we jumped into the car, and we headed over to the library. The drive there was spent in a comfortable silence, just enjoying one another's company. The library was quiet with students in school. Only with a young mother and her pre school children and an elderly couple looking through a few of the old school yearbooks. Heading over to the back were all the older books were kept. We started searching through them, showing each other the funny pictures throughout the books and being told off by the people around us when started to laugh to loud. I think it was the very first time I had ever hear Katniss so happy: genuinely happy. In the end we were able to pick up three books each. Katniss picked out: Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre and Alice in Wonderland. I picked out Lord of the Flies,Treasure Island and Dumbo.

We headed back home and already Katniss had her head stuck in one of the books as I cooked some of the spaghetti for lunch. I watched her as she looked in depth trying to get her head around the characters. She was reading the first book she had picked up.

"What the matter, you were staring at the page for almost ten minutes."

"It just one of the characters. He's just, I don't know trying to distance himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He was at this party, or ball and he is asked his opinion about the other main character and he describes her like so: '_She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me.'_ But as a reader, you would think that he is almost trying to hide something."

"Well is that not the point of a book, to keep the reader interested in the characters. "

"But he needs to find a wife and someone that suits him, he doesn't want."

"I read the book in English last year, and well there is more to it than meets the eye. In those days it was a lot more about money and reputation with marriage."

"Sure it's still like that today, maybe not from the outside, but still that is why people get married: for social security, more money."

"Have you ever thought someone might want to be married because they want to be happy? Not just for money: but for love."

"I don't believe in that."

"Did your parents not love each other?"

"Yes, but look were they are now! One's dead, and the other is dead to the would because of it."

"Do you blame it on the love your mother had for your father?"

"Yeah, she became weak. I will never be weak."

"What happens if you fall in love? Get married?"

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't let myself!"


	8. Head Hitting Cars

**I just want to thank anyone that has reviewed/alerted/favourite this story or any of my stories: it means a lot to me! I know a lot of people have read this story with almost 2,500 views! Even if you don't want to check, please feel free to PM any suggestions on this story! Just trying to please those you are ready this story!**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

Peeta's Point Of View

Katniss had went up to her room after the confession of not wanting to fall in love. I always wondered if she knew that I felt for her more than anyone, but obviously not! It had broken by heart to hear her say that she never wants to fall in love and be truly happy! That's all I want for Katniss for her to become truly happy, even if it isn't me that makes her happy. I look back up the stairs to see if I can hear any movement upstairs: I don't hear anything. I spend the rest of the afternoon, trying to figure out what is going on with Katniss and how there is anyway I could make her change her mind or even just to make her happy.

Katniss's Point of View

I run upstairs and head straight to my room. Peeta had almost seen upset by my confession about not wanting to find true love. True love, it wasn't real. Love, yes it was real, but it just left damage where it went! I had only lifted one of the books of the counter: Pride and Prejudice. I spent the rest of daylight reading the book, and most of night reading over the book. After closing the book over, and setting it down till I truly thought what had happened. She had let him in! They had both made mistakes, he was there to help him and she was there to help him when he made mistakes. They forgave one another and went up against the world together! It wasn't until then did I let the tears run down my face. I wanted that, I wanted someone to be with me when I wanted to face the world, someone to forgive me when I had done stupid things. The door slammed up and just out of my teary eyes I saw him... I had never noticed it before now! He had always been with me! Even back when I had just lost my father and sister, maybe even before that. In the hallway, who else had been there for me. Had forgiven me when I had done unforgivable things or acted stupid. It was always Peeta.

"Katniss...It's not real..."

"It is ... Peeta...you're real."

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his neck. As he stroked my hair trying to comfort me.

"Katniss...shh, what are trying to say? Take a deep breath."

"Your him."

"Who?"

"Your Darcy."

"What?"

"Your my Mr Darcy... He helped Elizabeth, when things were going wrong, he forgave her. He helped her in her worst time. You help me in my worst time, you forgave me...do you love me?"

"Katniss..."

"Do you love..."

"Yes."

I threw my arms around him again, climbing into his lap. I looked up into his baby blue eyes, as he brushed my hair out of my face. I saw hope, a hope I never thought I would see anymore. He leaned closer to me, and I leaned closer to him, before our lips finally touched. I'm completely taken aback at first, but as he brings a hand to tip my chin up so that my lips are better angled against his, nothing can stop the warmth that surges through me. My hands find their way up to his chest where they curl against it, resting there. We finally break apart, though only slightly so, and our foreheads rest against each other. We're both slightly panting.

"Katniss, what happened to what you said yesterday?"

"I needed my eyes opened. I saw what I could have and I knew it was you. I never saw it before... I need you Peeta."

"I need you too Katniss."

* * *

It had been almost two days since I had finished reading the book, and found out what I was truly missing. It had come back round to a Monday, and we were both expected back to School. Peeta had started tutoring me on the days we had off, catching up on homework. I still loved English, and knew that I now wanted to become a writer. Peeta's father was allowing him to stay over, and would be staying over until I kicked him out. I could hear my alarm alerting me that school was calling me. Not five minutes after my alarm went off, Peeta came in with my breakfast on a tray.

"I could make it down the stairs, you didn't need to bring it up to me."

"Just wanted to make sure that you had your breakfast in you, can't have you starving in school. We are going to make it through the whole day!"

"Yes sir."

"You packed your bag last night? I left lunch out on the counter, but I'll make sure you lift before we head."

"I know Peeta."

"That's my girl."

He lightly kissed the top of my head, before plopping down on the mattress, lifting a slice of toast of my plate.

"Have you ever thought of putting the furniture back in this room?"

"I don't have any..."

"Where did it go?"

"One of my wild nights, I think I either trashed it or poured bleach on the stuff."

"Do you want to go and get furniture some night? Nothing to fancy, just you know so you can have a proper bed, not having to sleep on the floor?"

"I like sleeping on the floor, what's wrong with sleeping on the floor?"

"Katniss, there is no way, that it is good for you. You get cold in the winter, and I know you wake up with a sore back each morning... don't even think about denying it?"

"If I get a bed, then you get a mattress, you can't sleep on the sofa all the time!"

"Katniss, there is no spare rooms, I wouldn't want to change of the rooms."

"No, you can take Prim's room, we can just box some of the stuff into the attic, and then some stuff can come into my room. Just a few thing like photos, and stuff like that..."

"Are you sure Katniss? I don't mind the sofa."

"Prim would want you to have that room. She always was a generous child."

"Tell me about her."

"She was everything I wasn't. Kind, caring, compassionate, good with people..."

"She sounds amazing. But you are also those things. You took care of Prim, you looked after your family..."

"Let's just get ready for school..."

* * *

The journey was quiet on the way to school. Peeta was driving but was still able to light stroke my knuckles, when he wasn't changing gear. I worried about how people would react to me and Peeta. Peeta had been popular in school, having many friends. Even though I had met some of them only last week, I knew that some of them didn't like that I was friends with him, let alone living with me and in some sort of relationship. I don't really know what Peeta and I are, there has been no set rule on what we are, but some sort of couple would be what is going on.

When we arrived in the school car park, already one of Peeta's friends was over at his car.

"Peeta...man where have you been? You missed football practice and the coach is going to murder you... Hey Katniss..."

"Hey...em."

"Finnick, you remeber me: Peeta's bested friend. The good looking one of course."

"Emm..."

"Finn, don't scare her already."

"I'm not scaring her. Annie misses you. Told me all about her new friend, thought she done something wrong, to make you move schools."

"You can tell her..."

"She's over in my car. She doesn't like to get out until the bell goes."

He points over towards a red Corsa, were Annie is sitting in the passenger seat, full rocking out to the radio. I chuckle away to myself.

"You better like Taylor Swift, she has her on repeat."

I walk over to Finnick's car and only then do I realise that I am actually looking forward to talking to Annie, and that she might actually be my very first friend in a long time.

I bend down and knock on the window a few times before Annie turns around and looks up to see me standing there waving at her. She squeals and shoves the door open, not giving me any warning. The knock from the car door, sends me flying to the ground.

* * *

Peeta's Point of View

Finnick watched as Katniss got out of the car and started moving over towards his own to speak to Katniss.

"They are good for each other. Annie must have spent almost two hours talking about her when she had left that day for the hospital. Annie needs a girl who will be a friend but doesn't look down at her because of the way she is."

"I know, Katniss just needs someone who wouldn't judge her because of her past, we are trying to move forward."

"What's this we business?

"Well...em..."

"KATNISS...I'M SORRY...PLEASE."

We both turned around to see Katniss laying on the ground with her hand over her head, and Annie screaming at her, looking like she was about to go into one of her panic attacks. We both rushed out of the car, and ran towards Finnick's car. Katniss was trying to stand by the time we got to the car, still holding onto her head.

"I'm fine."

"Katniss..."

"I'm fine."

She started walking towards the footpath, but still stumbling around the place like she was drunk. I ran after her, and held onto her.

"Katniss, what happened?"

"I'm fine."

She stared off into the distance, and I looked over towards Finnick who had now calmed down Annie. Finnick walked over and held up four fingers.

"Katniss, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding?"

"I'm fine."

"What's two plus two?"

"I'm fine."

"I think we need to get you back to Nurse's Office."

* * *

**Three updates in the one week, you are all doing pretty well if you ask me! Please review!**


	9. Macdonald Friends

**Well guys, I am hoping that you are enjoying the story! Just really disappointed that we aren't getting a lot of reviews! Well I may just keep moving on! Just to clear up the end of the last chapter: Katniss got hit over the head with the car door, in turn she got a concussion, this is why she keeps saying that she was fine and wouldn't answer the question! This happened to me last summer when we were playing rugby game and decided to run straight into someone who was a lot bigger than me! I end up walking around saying to everyone that I was fine! I had concussion, a broken nose and a broken cheekbone! It did have some perks and I am now going out with his twin brother! **

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Peeta's Point of View

Finnick and I end up brining Katniss to Nurse Trinket's office. She complained the whole way saying she was fine. When we tried to ask her questions she either stared at us or once again told us she was fine! When we arrived at the nurse's office we were shooed to the waiting area as she looked over. We could hear her talking away before there w

as the familiar sound of wrenching and vomiting.

After a couple of minutes the nurse came back out to me and Finnick to tell us what was going on.

"Katniss, seems to be suffering from a serve concussion. She has been showing signs of being sleepy and drowsy and the worst thing for her to do now would be for her to fall asleep."

"What would happen if she was to fall asleep?"

"It could result in her staying asleep for a long period of time, almost like a coma."

Finnick suddenly stands from his seat before heading into her room.

"Where are you going boy?"

"To make sure, she doesn't go to sleep! And they call you the nurse."

All three of us rush in to see a sleeping Katniss.

* * *

Katniss Point of View

I can hear a continuous beeping noise which seems to bring me out from my sleep. My head is hurting like there is no tomorrow, but it isn't like the normal headache I have, this one. We head is thumping. I slowing open my eyelids to see grey tiles, the light being to bright to keep them open for long. I hear a rustling noise coming beside me, trying to turn around to see who or what was making the noise. Turning around slowly in the bed, I see someone sitting in the seat beside my bed.

"Peeta..."

"Katniss, how are you feeling?"

"My head is really sore. What happened?"

"Well Annie was surprised to see you, and hit you on the head when she opened the car door."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

Peeta checks his watch before laughing quietly.

"School has just finished so, about seven hours."

"I was always good with my timing."

I feel a sudden wave of nausea overcoming I lean over the side of my bed, and empty my stomach over the side of the bed. I feel my hair being removed from my face and a bowl being put under my mouth trying to keep it from hitting the floor. Peeta continue to rub my back as I continue to be sick. Once I feel like I'm finished I lean back and Peeta is already holding out a tissue for me to wipe my mouth.

We hear the door open behind us and a nurse has come in, to check on me.

"Oh I see your up Miss Everdeen."

"She has already been sick, is she going to be ok?"

"Well, your holding a bed pan, and it's normal for her to be a wee bit nausea once she wakes up but she should be fine in a couple of hours, she hopefully will be able to go home this evening.

Peeta's face has already dropped at the thought of holding the equivalent of someone's toilet. I chuckle slightly at his expression, as the nurse takes what we thought was a bowl of Peeta and directs him to a room with a sink so he can wash his hands and be able to get me a glass of water.

"So Miss Everdeen, how are you feeling now that you have emptied yourself on your boyfriend?"

"Peeta, he isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh, I just thoguht, with him staying with you and all that there was something there."

"We care deeply for each other, but we just haven't really put any labels on it yet."

"Well, I know you might not think it yet, but I wouldn't let that boy go. There aren't many out there like him."

"I know, I don't think there is anything I could do to deserve him."

* * *

We were finally allowed home just after dinner. I had refused the food in the hospital when they had offered it to me, but was gladly accepting the offer of MacDonalds on the way home. Peeta had just stopped off at the closest MacDonalds on the way home when I saw a familar red Corsa. You have got to be kidding me! We tried to snick in and snick out but as soon as we opened the main door: Annie was shouting and calling us over. Peeta told me to go and he would just order me what I wanted. I walked over to a table with Annie and Finnick sitting at it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course Annie, it was all just an accident."

"You see I told you Annie, Katniss would see it as an accident. We all know you didn't mean it on purpose."

"I just didn't want to lose a friend: I've lost a lot of friends."

"I lost a good friend too many years ago."

I look up to see Finnick staring back at me, but Annie continues to tell me all about the day in school I missed. The more and more she speaks the more I can see she isn't fully with us. Finnick watches over Annie and continues to look back at me, almost waiting for me to hurt her in any way. I know that even though Finnick is popular and seen very highly in the school, Annie has been known as the more strange and quiet girl. Annie continue to babble away about a history research paper that she was doing for school, when Peeta returned back with our food. And oh my day was I hungry. I started to inhale the food, before Peeta, rested his hand on top of mine, telling me with my eyes that I need to slow down before I choked. In the end I ended up finishing all my food, Annie chips, half of Peeta's burger and another round of chips again. After clearing the tables we all kind of looked at each other and then to Annie waiting for her to once again start up a conversation.

"Are any of you trying out for the school play tomorrow? Finnick think I should join and add something other than the swimming team to my CV."

"Annie, we talked about this…"

"Sorry… it doesn't matter, if you don't want to…"

Peeta has already butted in trying to put the girl at ease without Finnick trying to make things easier on me.

"We were talking about that a few days ago. Katniss was thinking of trying out, and I'm sure I'll be roped in by Finnick as well"

Annie has already got that giddy face on her, and if no one else was looking I would have killed Peeta there and then. There was no way I was going to disappoint Annie after today.

"Well, I was only thinking about it, you know just a small part, and well if you are trying out for it, I don't see any reason not to go and make a fool of myself."

Annie is already rambling away about what it would be like to be part of the play together and being able to spend a lot of time together.

"And we can rehearse lines at each others house, and we can get dinner after the rehearsals. It would be like having a sister, I always wanted a sister."

It was at that moment I broke down, only thinking of one thing Prim. How she probably would have been in the play and made sure that I would go and see her in the opening night, stand beside her as she got nervous. Peeta quietly excused us, as he could see the distress written on my face due to Annie's comment and dragged me back out to the car.

We were silent the whole way home, just a comforting silence, as Peeta's hand stayed on top of mine. When we made it up the driveway, and Peeta cu the engine, turned around and looked at me did I truly break down and cry into his shoulder.

"Shh…Katniss it's all right, you know she didn't mean what she said. Well, she just wants a friend. Annie, she has a few problems going on at the moment. Her parents…well. She was at a swimming competition about two years ago and it was the first time her parents had let her go alone. There had been a lot of arson attacks in her neighbourhood, and well she lost her parents and her younger brother that night. She went into herself slightly, and would have many flashbacks and attacks. She has been getting better, but Finnick has been by her side for a long time. At the start of this behaviour they tried to deem her mentally insane and wanted to take her away. Finnick did everything in his power to help her, and he is very protective over her. He wouldn't let her have a lot of friends because they always use her or just well some things aren't really nice."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Annie wants to be your friend, and well she needs someone who wouldn't leave her when things get tough. She only has a few friends that Finnick has allowed: Johanna and me are really the only one she is allowed."

"I want to be Annie's friend.

* * *

Peeta's point of view

We finally head back to bed when it hits ten we sat up most of the night just talking and well kissing as well. I could tell Katniss wanted to says something, but kept holding it back or as soon as she was about to say something she would look like a fish and then close her mouth again.

"Katniss, please tell me what is wrong?"

"It's just something the nurse said and it got me thinking."

"Are you ok? Is there something wrong? I could take you back now."

I had already jumped up and was heading over to the coffee table to pick up my car keys to bring her back to the hospital till I felt her hand on me and it made me stop and turn around and look at her.

"No, it nothing about my health, I wouldn't have been allowed home if there was something wrong with me."

"Then what is it?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"What are we Peeta? Are we friends? Are we good friends? Are we friends that kiss? I know you care about me but what am I?"

"Are you trying to say you want to be in a relationship?"

"I don't know Peeta, the thought of being in a relationship scares me, but I feel safe with you."

I look down at Katniss, my beautiful Katniss, and hold her tight to me, before placing a chaste kiss to her lips, but she wanted more as she deepens the kiss.

"Peeta, it will be hard, even I know that I will be hard work, and I wouldn't always be perfect, and your mother will hate me. I might get depressed some times…"

"I would take all of that and more Katniss just to be with you…Katniss… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes..."


	10. My Real Dream

**Hey guys! I'm off for half term and well hopefully that will mean that I will be able to update more and then finish this story soon! I would love to hear your suggestions and what you are thinking about this story! I love hearing what people have to say about things! Either that or I'm a nosy person and want to know everyone's business! Now I'm not sure which one it actually is!**

**I can't believe this will be chapter 10! I would love for more people to read, review, favourite and alert my story! You all mean a lot to me! I want to just thank anyone that has been reading my story, and a really big thank you for those who have stopped and read my story!**

**Just want to have a wee shout out for my friend: Radient Katniss: go and have a wee read at her story!**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS: FACT!**

* * *

Take Two of Back to School

Peeta's Point of View

Once again we drove that morning to the school car park, very similar to yesterday, only this time we were going to try and make it to registration! Would we ever make it? Only time would tell! Finnick and Annie had promised to both come over and see us, so we would have no head hitting car door! I turned slightly in my sitting before pulling into the school car park to look at Katniss she was twindling with her fingers, trying to show that she wasn't nervous: but anyone could see that this wasn't the case! I had just cut the engine when both my door and Katniss door was pulled open and a smiling Finnick at my door and a smiling Annie at Katniss's door. Already Katniss had been pulled out of the car by Annie, telling her something that made Annie get excited and started throwing her arms in the air before they both started to laugh. Finnick and I watched as the two continued to walk towards the main entrance, both eager to get the day started.

"There good for each other. Annie could use a friend, and I'm sure Katniss wouldn't say no to a friend either."

"She may not have realised that she was lonely, but I think she enjoys Annie. I had to break it to her last night about Annie."

"We all knew it had to come... How did she respond?"

"She didn't want to show her pity, she wanted to be here to support her, but didn't want to show her pity. She knows what it's like to be alone."

"Has she ever thought of going to look for her mother? She has a choice of being the bigger person and going to look for her."

"She's stubborn, I would say both women are and neither of them are going to say that they miss one another. Katniss is never going to say that she misses her mother. She feels that she wasn't good enough for her mother: she wasn't important as the others. The others were like the glue that held them together."

"You still like her a lot?"

"Yeah, it feels like I'm living the dream. Apart from her falling apart all the time and being hit over the head with a door. We just seem to be getting on really well, I just home she just feels like this because it's an emotional time or she feels like she has too. I mean I would be happy if she was happy with someone else, as long as she is happy."

"Peeta, will you listen to yourself? You aren't making any sense. I watched how you two were last night, and the past week or so you two having been with one another and there is no way anyone could say that you two are not meant to be! It sickens me how good you two are for each other, it makes me think how I need to get my butt in gear and finally ask Annie out."

"What you have got to be kidding me? Finnick...you still haven't asked her out. What was last night then? She's going to friend zone you, if you aren't already there. How long have you know Annie? Since you were five years old, and you still haven't asked her out."

"At least I was able to have a conversation with her. How many days did you just sit and stare at her, saying over and over that you were going to go over and talk to her? How many cost I lost count after fourth grade?"

"Well, now I'm ahead of you and at least I asked her out."

Finnick swings his arm out and hits me in the stomach, making me grunt out in pain.

"Shut the front door, back door, and all the windows. Peeta Mellark, you asked out a girl without my knowledge! When were you going to tell me? When she was walking down the aisle or was popping out the sixth child?"

"Finnick enough of that. It was late last night and it was kinda sudden. I didn't even think she would say yes. I still think I'm on cloud nine. Pinch me?"

Of course Finnick pinched me as soon as I slightly gave him some sort of permission. Which of course started out as some sort of brother fight in the car, before someone's elbow hit the horn, and everyone had turned around to look at us. We finally noticed that the two girls were no where in sight.

Finnick and I jumped out of the car and I ended up having to carry the school bag that Katniss had left, when Annie had practically dragged her out of the car. We walked in to the school building to finding crowds of people, but none of them the two girls we were looking for. We finally bumped into Johanna and Madge who were standing were we normally stood waiting for the bell to ring for us to go to registration.

"Jo, have you seen Annie or Katniss? Peeta and I have lost them?"

"Little Finn lost his Annie, that's not something you hear every day. Has Katniss put her charm on her too as well as bread boy?"

"Jo! Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, Annie wanted to show Katniss the special place before registration. Annie wants to make a new friend and forget about the rest of us that is up to her..."

Finnick almost had Johanna up against the wall before he remembered where he was and more importantly that she actually was a women.

"Johanna, you take that back right now. We all know that Annie needs someone who she can relate to, and if that so happens to be Katniss then we will accept her too. We accept some of those douche bags when you hooked up with them and some of them still haven't left us yet. Katniss and Annie have both been through a lot in their lives and if they want to relate to each other or understand each other than we need to accept that. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Jo, you do Annie looks up to you? She wants to be just as strong as you. She wouldn't forget you."

"I'm not worried about that..."

"It's ok Jo, we all know deep down that you have a heart in there somewhere."

"Go Lover boys before you are late for registration."

Finnick and I head over to the sports centre, walking to the back to were the pool was. We stood looking over the window of the door, to find Katniss and Annie sitting with their feet in the water talking. We couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I had never seen either of them looking so carefree in my life. Katniss looked beautiful. Her hair was in a braid, hanging over her shoulder, she never wore any make up and it was refreshing to see someone who wasn't hiding behind something fake: that she was real. Finnick had already started walking through the door, but neither of the girls heard us and we stopped as soon as we heard the conversation that they were having.

"Sometimes, I think the only reason Finnick is around me is because he feels sorry for me. You know, that since because he has always been there, that I almost expect him to be there with me in the end. A lot of girls think he stays with me because I would let him have sex with me, and that he just uses me to please me. Finnick has never touched me like that before and in a way: I'm almost dissapointed in that. I mean sometimes I feel like shouting at him, to go and find someone normal! A normal sane girl someone who can give him everything he wants. Not just me the weird insane girl."

"Annie, that's not true. I have only known you since, well last week, and well I would say yes Finnick feels like he has to stay by your side, but not because he feels sorry for you, but that he is drawn to you and he feels like he shouldn't. I read this book once and this man had asked this girl to marry, basically slagged her off and her family everything about her. He said that he felt this connection to her. Then he wised up his act and started to treat her like an actually human and they feel in love. Finnick feels this connection to you. He looks at you like you are the worldest brightest star, but he also wants to wrap you up in bubble wrap. You need to show him you aren't confused and that you know that you want him just as much as he wants you."

"Katniss, when did you get so good at giving people advice?"

"I think Peeta is having some sort of affect on me. He just... he's too good for me and I know that it wouldn't work, but I want to be greedy. I need him Annie, just the same as you need Finnick."

The two girls just sat there and watched the water in the pool move due to the filter being turned on. The bell sounded above them and the girls turned around, but the boys were able to move behind the door, and looked like they had just walked in on the girl. Peeta knew to keep his mouth shut because he was the worse person for telling lies.

"There you girls are. We have been looking everwhere for you. Johanna had to tell us where you where, but we should have guessed that you would be near the pool. They should have made you a mermaid because ..."

Annie had practically jumped Finnick and was now kissing the mouth of him. Finnick reached out trying to steady himself on a wall, but there was nothing behind him but the pool, which they ended up falling in. They looked like they were falling in, in slow motion, as Peeta and Katniss tried to catch them before they fell in but they were to far gone for them to be caught. Even when they were in the water, they were still sucking the mouth of one another.

"Annie, when I said tell him how you felt I didn't mean you jumped him the first time you saw him."

* * *

It was lunch before we were all back together again. Katniss hadn't been any of my classes today, thankfully the last three classes I was with her: Biology, History and English. Peeta watched as she lifted out the lunch he had made her this morning and waited for her to retrieve the note her had written for her this morning:

_I'm thinking of you and wanted to tell you that I love you. Peeta_

He knew exactly when she had read the note as she blushed bright red at the note and was trying her hardest to hide her rosy cheeks. Everyone else was worried about other things. Annie and Finnick were holding each other hand and were completely engrossed in one another. What's new there? Johanna is gossiping away to Madge. Cato and Clove are making death glares at one another. And Marvel was looking out for Fiona the sneaky Fox. I watched as Katniss made eye contact with me and I titled my head back out to the courtyard, where no one else was standing. We quietly left the table not being noticed by anyone. As soon as we reached the door, and it finally closed behind us she turned around and faced me.

"You were in the pool when Annie was telling me about Finnick, don't even think about lying to me."

"I wouldn't lie to you, and yes me and Finnick walked in when you were talking to Annie about Finnick. That was very kind of you to help Annie when she needed someone to talk to. I think Finnick wants you to stay if you are giving Annie wonderful advice as he calls it."

"I didn't tell her to snog the face of him. I said for her to tell him her feelings."

"I think Finnick knows what she is feeling for him now. I heard everything else you said to her as well, about me."

"Peeta...please not now?"

"Katniss...I can't believe you would think those things: why would you? I love you and I'm not going to change my mind. Not now, not ever. I will always be here for you even if you don't want me."

"Peeta, you are going to want to go to college. I don't want to go to college, I will proably spend the rest of my life here, either working in a restaurant or working in a supermarket, but you will have more to life. You need someone who is like you, someone like minded. I will just hold you back."

"Katniss, I don't care if you don't want to go to college. You could fail all your exams or pass all your exams and I would still love you. You could work wherever you want, but I know that you are better than that. You could be anything you want to be! What happened to when you wanted to be a writer. You would be the most amazing writer, I can see it now."

"Peeta, everyone has dreams, but that's all they ever will be. This isn't going to happen. How many kids do we know said that one day that they were going to be the President, and how many of them are going to be President: none. We all have dreams and most of us are never going to be able to live those dreams."

"You are my dream. I have you, or is this not really happening. I always said I would own my own bakery and that's what I still want to do. I'm sure there was sometime that I wanted to be the President as well but we all know that it would never happen. But we all have real dreams: like being a writer or owning your own bakery. Finnick wants to be a professionally swimmer, do you know how many people have told him that will never happen: too many to count and even his parents told him that he would never do it. He was shortlisted for the Nationals and is going for a trial in a month. He worked hard for it, and he is going to live his dream. I want to live my dream and you are going to live your dream."

"Peeta..."

"Shh... let's just live for now. We will come to those when the time comes."

Peeta leans forwards and gently press his lips against Katniss's. He tries to deepen the kiss and Katniss allows him as she plays with his hair. Running her fingers through the curly ends. They both jump apart at the sound of the bell singalling the end of lunch and the start of a new part in their lives.

* * *

**Well fokes, what did you think of this update, I would love to hear what your opinions of the story and even this update! I live of reviews and to be honest I haven't really been living with the amount of reviews I have been getting for this story!**

**I probably should said this before: but I believe that this song by Maroon 5 would be a good one to listen to when reading this update! It could be taken by either Finnick or Peeta (MAINLY PEETA) **

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

**IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!**


	11. University Discovery

**So people I think I might be coming to the ending of this story! Let's say I have about another 2 or 3 chapters planned out. but if any of you smart people have any ideas I will glad extend the story or add them into the chapters!**

**Just want to take this time to thank anyone who has been with this story from the very beginning I believe I started this story sometime in June! Thanks for sticking with me! Again to any of you people who have just joined me and have been wonderful to hear from you all, even those Guest reviews! Thanks to Penny (reviewed every chapter,) my phone kept buzzing with reviews, I almost fell out of my seat! Thanks!**

* * *

6 MONTHS LATER

Christmas exams have come and gone, and we are waiting on our results of our final exams. Katniss and I have applied for the same university about a two hour drive for here. Katniss wanting to study creative writing with sports and I am hoping to get into cookery with business. Finnick got into his national team and his training centre is about a five minute walk from our campus. Annie has also applied for our university wanting to study marine biology with tourism. As we all stand outside the school, waiting for someone to call out our name to receive our grades.

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss turns around to look at me, with a look of fear in her eyes. She has been working so hard to get into the creative writing and has gone through many of competions to even be given a place on the course. She heads in with her mentor Cinna to find out her grades.

"Peeta Mellark." I turn to the sound of my mentor Portia, who was standing at the door of her classroom with what I hoped was a smile on her face. "Well Peeta, I have some good news for you. Two As and a B. Now I know that the course you applied for was three Bs. They want you to take the course above it, however, this will require you to spend almost half of your time travelling to different establisments, and I know that was something you weren't interested in, because of other commitments which would be present at the Campus."

"I want to do the lower course, we have already discussed this."

"I know, but the Campus want you to think about it for next month or so. Talk it over with Katniss see what course she is doing. It was a pleasure to teach you Peeta and I hope I will see your face on some cooking show in the future."

"Thank you Portia, you have been a great help for both me and Katniss."

* * *

Meanwhile in with Katniss and Cinna

"Katniss, I know worked hard on your exams, and well..."

"Oh, well, would you come with me to break the news to Peeta."

"Katniss, your hard work paid off: you got three As. They want to give you a scholarship, however, they want you to do the higher course, they want you to travel around get a feel for different cultures and understand what is happening around the world. Enjoying the writing of different people as well as the different sports of the world."

"I can't Cinna, I have Peeta, he worked so hard to get me to go to University, just for me to through it all back in his face and travel around the world, something I couldn't pay for."

"It would be a scholarship, they are giving you some time to think about it before they expect an answer from you and then they will let you have the decision, they might withdraw the scholarship if you don't travel."

"It's not about the money, it's about Peeta."

"I know, but the Campus want you to think about it for next month or so. Talk it over with Peeta see what course he is doing. It was a pleasure to teach you Katniss and I hope I will be reading one of your books in the future."

* * *

I sat in one of the seats waiting for Portia and Peeta to finish with their talk, but they seemed to be taking their time. I hoped that could only mean that things had being going well and that they were just having a chat about life. Cinna was sitting beside me, waiting for the both of them to come out, making sure that I would actually tell Peeta about the offer the university had set out for me.

Annie and Finnick had passed me almost ten minutes ago. Annie had also passed with playing colours and was going to be attending the course she had hoped for. It would be at the same Campus as Peeta and I, but the main thing for her was that she would be with Finnick. I had never once had a best friend before in a long time, but as soon as I had been meet Annie I knew that we would always be their for each other. I would always go and talk to her about the troubles I was having with Peeta and she would do the exact same for Finnick and her problems. The guys would always bring us out for double dates to different restaurants and we always seemed to find time for a McDonalds together.

I almost jumped when I say Peeta now standing in front of me, not hearing him creep up on me. "How did the results go? Did the hard work pay off?"

All I could do was nod my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"Katniss, is there not something you want to tell Peeta about the course?"

"They want to give me a scholarship."

"That's brilliant Katniss, you must have done amazing, I always told you, you would do wonder!" As Peeta smiled down at me all I could do was cry, thinking about how happy he was for me, even through it could mean that I would lose him.

"They want me to the course above mine, it means that I have to travel, I would spend two of the terms away from the campus... I know you wanted me, to go, but I never thought I would have to leave you. I don't want to go, but Cinna says if I don't travel, they will take away the scholarship." Peeta almost knocks me off the seat, when he plants a long linger kiss on my lips, all I can do is gasp.

"That's amazing Katniss... I also got moved into a different course, it would also means that I would have to travel, we could try and see if they would be able to send us to the same country or state, even if it isn't the same campus, at least we could be together." I just stare up at Peeta, before placing my lips once more on Peeta.

* * *

Finnick and Peeta thought it would be nice if they brought their girls out for a special tea to celebrate our success in the exams with a MacDonald's drive thru. We were all sitting in Peeta jeep, with Finnick and Annie sitting in the back seat, they looked like they were about to devour each other, thankfully there were a few burgers between them. We were all getting ready to take the trip down Hull. Annie had requested special circumstances, so that we could both have a quieter apartment together, rather than being in the middle of everyone and everything.

"Katniss and I have something to tell you two, so if you would stop lip locking for five minutes to listen to us?"

"You didn't knock her up Peeta, I thought I taught you to always use a condom!" I could already feel my face blushing, and myself chocking on my burger. After Peeta threw Finnick I dirty look through the rear view mirror and pated my back, he continued with his little speech.

"Katniss and I have been able to move up to our higher course, which will require us to travel during our studies. We talked to the university, and we have been allowed to travel together. They also said that Annie was going to be given the opportunity to travel with us as well."

Annie slightly looked down into her lap. "Finnick and I are going to wait before deciding if we want to travel. I am waiting to hear back from the team, if it would be possible, if I could travel with Annie. We don't want to be parted."

"That's amazing guys, let's just all hope we are able to go together. We could all have an amazing time together. " I looked over to Peeta and for the first time in a long time, I was looking forward to something. Something I would be able to share with Peeta.

* * *

Peeta and I had just arrived at Hull almost two minutes, and already thinks weren't going as planned. It had started to rain, and Peeta had forgot to lift his passport, for when we would need it at the end of the week. In the end we decided we would travel up tomorrow, instead of attending the festival for us Freshers. When we finally found Finnick and Annie in the crowd, we were able to get to admissions to find our room numbers and room keys. Finnick had been able to get into a part time course of Tourism, so he would be able to travel with us as well as room with Peeta.

After moving through the crowd of people again and driving round the Campus, trying to find our rooms, we came across the smaller apartment block near the edge of the Campus. The boys were two rooms down from us, however, they seemed to be in our room more than they were in their own. Even though I thought I had packed very little compared to Annie, it still took Peeta ten times up and down the stairs before ever last box and bag was in my room. I don't know how many times Finnick went down, before Peeta and I were roped into helping and when we walked down to the car, it looked like he had lifted barely anything from the car, however, from all the boxes and bags that were sitting in our room, I knew he had already brought a lot in.

Finally after almost four hours, everyone had everything into their room and the majority of their stuff unpacked. It wasn't until we looked outside and saw that the lampposts were already on and that it had grown dark over the last couple of hours we had spent indoors, did we notice that we were exhausted and hungry. We finally all decided that it was about time we went out and found our favorite place in the whole wide world: MacDonald's.

Sometimes I think Peeta and Finnick are like dogs, they had never been done this area, and they knew instantly were we could find our haven. Peeta said it was his culinary nose that smelt it: Finnick thought it was just them being pigs. We decided that we might as well head in for some food since we had already spent most of our time lifting stuff out of cars today.

I was talking away to Annie, before the lady at the till called Peeta and I forward.

"Welcome to MacDonald's, what can I get ..."

"MUM!"

* * *

**So sorry for the long delay. But I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of weeks, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November!**

**I would like to thank you for your continued support!**


	12. Cliff Top Horrors

**WARNING: SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER! TOUCHY SUBJECT FOR SOME! I HAVE HAD A FRIEND WHO COMMITTED SUICIDE WHEN WE WERE 14, AND MY BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER ALMOST A YEAR AGO! IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THE PART I WILL MENTION IT WHEN WE COME TO IT!**

* * *

I just stared at the woman before me, the woman that had left me to get a nursing job in some country East, so you travel over to the West and who do you find. Your mother. Most people if they say their mothers on the first day of college they would probably think their mother was showing them just how much she cared for them and was missing them dearly, but not my mother. No, she left almost when I was fourteen, that was almost four years ago. She didn't care what happened to me, she didn't know what university I went to. She probably didn't even know if I was alive anymore.

"Katniss." I looked back up into my mother's face and already I regretted it. She didn't care about me. Why would she I'm just her messed up daughter! Why am I here? I'm just messed up, I don't deserve to be here. So, I do the only thing I can do. I run.

I run past Peeta, Finnick, Annie, I run past everyone. I just keep going. I finally find my solitude where I belong, at the corner bar, hanging over the seat completely out of my mind.

* * *

Peeta's Point of View

We stand and watch as Katniss runs out of the restaurant. I turn around and look back at Katniss's mum. She looks absolutely nothing like her, she looks very much like her sister: Primrose. They weren't kidding when they said they were both the spitting image of only one of their parents.

"YOU!"

"Excuse me..."

"You are a bitch. You left the only daughter you had left, you left. She was fourteen years old. Do you know what you did to her? You made her an alcoholic. There wasn't one day where she could make it through the whole day without passing out before third period and someone having to drive her home. I dropped her of at her house and each time I say her walk through that door, I would think to myself, is that the last time I was going to see her. Would she finally have enough? Would the drink finally kill her? You left her when she needed you the most. You don't deserve a daughter like Katniss."

"If she is so drunk why is she here then?"

"She cleaned herself up. She wanted to live, make something of her life. She wants to be a writer, she wants to live for her sister and her father. She doesn't want to turn out like you."

"And what are you to her?"

"That is my best friend, my girlfriend, my soul mate."

"You will understand if you ever lose her, what it was like for me to lose my husband, he was my soul mate."

"But, you had part of him still with you. You have Katniss. She is so much like your husband, that it is actually scary. He loved her so much, but you did nothing to help her. That is the least you could have done for both Prim and your husband."

"You didn't know what she was like, she used to blame for her sister and her father's death. She would scream into my face, I don't even think she knew who she was talking to. She would just scream, hit me. She lost her mind, and then the drinking started and it got worse. No one should have to see her daughter in that way. It hurt me so much, that I had to leave."

"You could have had help, the number of people who were prepared to help you and Katniss and then you got up and just left. Not telling anyone, not even Katniss. It broke her. She needed her mother." She finally broke down, and that was when I was satisfied that I had got it through to her brain. I turn around looking for Annie and Finnick. They are both standing there with their mouth hanging, however Annie is visibly shaking because of the shouting.

"Where is Katniss?" Neither of them speak but point towards the door of the restaurant. We head towards the car, with no such luck. We try ringing her phone, till my other back pocket starts to ring: I have her phone. We ask around some of the other people in the restaurant, but nobody has seen her, they were all too busy watching my verbal attack on Mrs. Everdeen. We start driving around the town, heading back to the Campus, but nobody has seen her. It is almost four hours since our MacDonald visit, when we receive a phone call, we never wanted.

* * *

Katniss's Point Of View 

I am now completely gone with it. The bar tender kicked me out, and I have been walking ever since. I see images of my father thinking about his death in the mine, I think about the fever that Prim had, how pale she was before she died. How carefree we were as children, we had always been close, sometimes people would think we were stuck at the hip. I remember the day she started with a little cough, she wanted to stay home from school, but I made her go, telling her that she wanted full attendance, she responded saying she wanted to be like me, and because I had full attendance she would have it too. She died no more than two weeks later. If only, I hadn't made her come to school that day, she would still be here, if only I wasn't so selfish. The only reason I wanted Prim to come to school, was so that I would have someone to walk with, someone to sit with at lunch, now I had no one. I think about how scared my mother used to be of me, when I would come home from Haymitch's house, how she would try and talk me out of going, and then having to sleep in the bathroom, because it was the only door with a lock, but I would still continue to shout at her through the door. It was all my fault.

I think of the pain I must have brought on Annie, she could have had people who were normal, she would have found it easier to fit in with everyone, she would have been able to talk to someone, who could have helped her but no, I wanted a friend and I probably wasn't helping her in anyway. Finnick, the number of times I scared the cramp out of him, when Peeta would call him, asking him for help when I would have my episodes the number of times I hit him or was sick on him. The night he came over to look after me, because Peeta had been sick, he had a test the next morning, but he failed it because of me. But the person who lost the most: Peeta. I had sucked him in, making him guilty, and therefore he felt this need to stay by my side, even when I knew I was hurting him. BUT I AM SELFISH!

**WARNING! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I walk towards a park. It reminds me of all the good times I had in my life, but Prim is with me. I stumble over my own feet, falling to the ground hitting my head on the way down, but I continue to drag myself me and walk on. I am walking on a path leading me down towards the beach. I stop and walk towards one of the cliff edges, climbing over the safety fence as I head closer and closer. I look down over the edge of one of the cliffs. Thinking of how much harm, I have caused to Peeta, Annie, Finnick, even my mother. It would be best if I wasn't here anymore, no one would get hurt, no one would have to worry anymore they could start to enjoy life. Nobody wants me, nobody cares for me anymore. I look one more time over the edge one more time, before I say one final prayer close me eyes tight and jump off the side.

* * *

Passerby's Point Of View

Why of why does my wife need a stupid dog, that always needs to go for a pee in the middle of the night. Why couldn't she just get a fish to look at, hoping that the die in less than a week. However, the dog does get me out of the house away from my nagging wife.

I hear screams and shouts of a young girl calling out for some dude named Peeta to leave her alone, to live a happy life away from her. At the start I think it's some stupid kids breaking up in the middle of a park, but when the girl continues to scream for him to leave I guess the worse that the boy is doing and run to the girl's aid. I run towards the cliff, instead I see a young girl, pulling at her hair, shouting at no one, but before I can call out and ask if she needs any help she has already jumped over the side.

* * *

**I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of weeks, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November! I just want to thank everyone who has already been encouraging me so far with my news.**

**I just want to thank everyone who has supported me in this story, and I hope this chapter wasn't too dark for you!**

**I would like to thank you for your continued support**


	13. Everything

Peeta's Point Of View

It had been three weeks since I had been accepted into university: two weeks and three days since we had arrived at the Campus full of Hope! Now, I have missed the first week of term, as I sit here beside Katniss, as she is on life support! Why did she jump? It had been true that she had been drinking but she never had suicidal thoughts. Now, here is she is lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. When we first receieved the phone call from the police, I didn't truly think that it was true, not until I seen her after she had been 'fixed' by the Doctors. I would have hated to see what she had looked like before. Annie had completely had a relapse, and was now currently on sick leave for the next three weeks from school, until her therapist thought that she had gone back to normal. Annie thought it had been her fault: she had been the one to suggest MacDonalds. Katniss had wanted to go for the healthy option of a Subway. It took both Finnick and me three days before Annie would talk to us, and I knew that it had been a horribly time for Finnick.

I am now sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs in Katniss's room. The nurses have taken pity on me, giving me a blanket and a pillow, trying to make me feel more comfortable, every hour own of the nurses come in to check if Katniss's body has started to response, but there has been no such luck, she is brain dead. They are starting to ask if we think it would be better if they turn the machines off, but I am not giving up this quickly.

We have tried to make the room more Katniss friendly, having her favourite music playing in the background and photos of all her friends and family. She had started taking more photos, once I got her a camera for her birthday. There was almost a single photo from since she had gotten it for her waking me up! She knew that I wasn't the person who loved getting bad photos of myself: I was the type of guy who would photo bomb the cute couple in the corner or that cheerleader having a selfie photo. I hated a photo of just me in it! I always wanted someone with me, but Katniss had almost a thousand photos of me on my own.

As I sat and watched as Katniss lay in the bed, not having moved since she arrived at the hospital. She looked so helpless, so alone, so scared. I wanted to go over and hold her close, but I didn't want to detach her from one of the wires, the wires that were keeping her alive.

One of the nurses walked in checking on Katniss, shaking her head, telling me that it wasn't good. She was an older nurse, she had told me all about her daughter who had recently graduated from university. She had wanted to become an actress, but she was having to do smaller shows, but she knew that with a lot of patience and work she would get there. Just like how Katniss would be recovering she would tell me! Trying to lift up my hopes!

"Have you tried talking to her? Sometimes if she hears something that she knows, it helps her to come back, wouldn't feel as scary anymore."

"Thanks Angela! I think I will try that."

As soon as she walked out the door, I had moved my chair closer towards Katniss bed, trying to get as close as I could to talk to her.

"So Katniss... I know you tell me I am always the best one with words, but at the moment I don't really know what to say. I just want you to come back. Annie, she's not doing so well. She thinks it's all her fault. I don't blame her, I blame me! I should have just want out there, and not stayed to try and talk to your mum. I should have been there for you when you needed me! I'm sorry Katniss. Please come back to me! Your class wanted me to wish you well, they haven't even meet you before and they are already starting to worry! I just want you to be here, so that I can hold you! Katniss... I love you so much. I wish I had said it more often, and I promise as soon as you wake up, I will tell you every day, every hour, just to show you how much I love you! Please Katniss I need you.

* * *

Another week

Katniss still hasn't woken up. It has been almost a month, the college want me to start attending at least one class a week, to make sure that I don't get behind. They have decided that I should be still heading to the practical class on a Wednesday morning. At first I was going to revise, but Finnick and Annie made sure that I was present. They both had nothing at the time I was in class, so they both would watch Katniss while I was gone. There had been no sign of improvement and they believed that they could only continue feeding her for another three weeks before she would have to be removed from the support. There was a two per cent chance, that it would re start her heart, most cases just involved her becoming medically dead. The more people talked about, the more it made me lose heart, but each time I looked over at Katniss as she lay on the bed, I would instantly know that she was worth fighting for!

It was a Friday, and I was sitting watching her, as she lay in the bed, no sign of life, apart from the tiny noises that were coming from the machines: the machines that were keeping her alive. I continued to talk to Katniss, it wasn't as depressing the first time. I would talk to her about normal events, tell her all that was happening at the college, what everyone was doing and ending it with how much we all wanted her to come to us.

"Katniss, you will never guess what Annie did today! She tried to eat a whole burger in her mouth at one go! Of course it was one of those happy meal burgers, but she was able to get it in with two bits! That girl has some mouth! Of course Finnick was able to get it in with one bit! Swallowed it almost whole, but he isn't feeling so great now, so he might just learn his lesson. They want to teach me how to swim! The both of them! There wouldn't be much teaching. I never asked you, if you knew how to swim. I don't remember you ever teaching me! If you know would you teach me. If you don't we can go to lessons together, all our of us, like old times! Your teacher came round yesterday to see you. You remember Cinna. He was the one with the gold eyeliner. You know the one. Cinna and Portia came round, they wanted to see you once they heard what happened. They told me all about what was happening at home. Delly got engaged, she's going to marry Thom, you remember him. Katniss, please come back to me.

* * *

Another week (2 weeks till life support is turned off)

"I went to my first class today! I'm in a small class. I'm also the youngest too. We were having to make something out of cheese today, I made chicken with that cheesy sauce, other stuff as well. I also made those cheese buns from the bakery. The ones you like! I brought some today, just in case you woke up today. A hungry Katniss is never a happy Katniss. A got a letter from my father today, he is coming down next week, he says he will stay as long as we need him here. He will have to stay in your apartment at the moment. Annie and Finnick are sharing ours, and I have been at yours now. Thankfully we never decorated the room hot pink or anything. My dad likes you a lot, he was the one who pointed you out to me on the first day of Kindergarten. I think I told you this story before, were he wanted to marry your mother and then she ran off with a coal miner. He apparently had a voice that even the birds stopped to listen. Now, I know how your mother felt, I was a goner the moment I heard you sing! I would do anything to hear you sing right now. I was looking through your laptop and some old photos when your father and Prim were still alive. You looked cute with two braids. I think you should wear them in two, maybe you could even let it down a couple of times. You have beautiful hair. Your eyes, are amazing. Katniss, please wake up, so I can see your eyes again."

I leaned forward rubbing my hand against Katniss's cold hand. There was still six cheese buns sitting for the rest of the night.

* * *

Another week (1 week till life support is turned off)

My father arrived three days ago, and he now sits with me as we sit beside Katniss. As soon as he had driven down, he got Finnick and Annie to watch Katniss so that he could take me home and have a proper shower, a proper sleep and some proper food in me! I had been snacking on what I had made in Cookery and whatever the nurses and Finnick or Annie had left me. Dad had tried to talk to me about what would happen when the time came that the doctors came to turn off the life support. I refused to speak of anything to do with the topic as I couldn't afford to think like that!

We now continue to sit beside Katniss and Angela comes in to check on her, again another nod telling us that nothing has changed. Dad quickly head towards the door, saying that he is away to get fresh air before visiting hours are over at midnight and we are ushered out, only to come back when they open at five in the morning. There had been days, that my car had not left the car park, but I had jus slept in the car, until the opening hours. Until the nurses had noticed and would now walk me down to my car, making sure that I had driven out of the grounds, hoping that I had headed home. I never talked to Katniss when my father was in room I felt like when I talked to her it was between the two of us not a three way conversation between her and my dad. And to be honest he probably felt that I had started to go mad in the head.

"Do you ever wonder if stars shine out for you? For us? That they are just there for one person, and that when we look up into the sky we always see our own star. It was weird, I feel like there is this star is following me around. It is always the biggest one there is. I asked Finnick and he thinks that I need to start talking to Annie's doctor. He even gave me the number of a 'good' therapist. You would understand wouldn't you Katniss. You always understand me! Do birds still sing for your father? Do you think that they knew that he was dead? Did they miss his voice? Katniss, I need you here. I need you to listen to all my crazy theories. Be there with me when I loss the plot all together, to put me back together again. Katniss, please wake up again so you can put me back together again."

* * *

Less than a week ( The night before life support is turned off)

I have been hear all day. It is now almost half an hour before it is time I went home. My father caught the cold at the beginning of the week, so they haven't allowed him into the same room as Katniss or any of the other patients. I watch as Angela comes in to check up on Katniss. She still nods her head showing me that nothing has happened. They removed a few of the wires at the moment; removing all of the food that she has been getting through the tube altogether. She comes over and rubs my shoulder.

"My daughter wanted me to give this to you. Wanted you to play it for her, hoped it would make her listen?" She hands me a tiny iPod with this one song and the lyrics. I look down at the screen and see a familiar song. It had been one of Katniss's favorites but she never had put it onto her own iPod.

"Thank You Angela. For everything."

"The rest of the nurses and I were able to talk the doctors into letting you stay the night, in case things didn't go well tomorrow."

"Thank you."

As soon as she closed the door, I replaced Katniss iPod for this one, opening up the lyrics and pressing play at the same time.

_Find me here, speak to me_  
_I want to feel You, I need to hear You_  
_You are the light that's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again_  
_You are the strength that keeps me walking_  
_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_  
_You are the light to my soul_  
_  
You are my purpose, You're everything_  
_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_  
_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_  
_You calm the storms, and You give me rest_  
_You hold me in Your hands, You won't let me fall_  
_You steal my heart, and You take my breath away  
Would You take me in, take me deeper now_  
_  
How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_  
_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_  
_And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_  
_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_  
_  
'Cause You're all I want, You're all I need_  
_You're everything, everything You're all I want, You're all I need You're everything, everything_  
_You're all I want, You're all I need_  
_You're everything, everything You're all I want, You're all I need You're everything, everything_

_And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_  
_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_  
_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_  
_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_  
_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_  
_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_  
_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

The song continued to play the rest of the night, as I held Katniss's hand and wept.

* * *

**I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of weeks, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November! Just wanted to say a big thank you for those who have already started to support me in my news!**

**I don't own the song, but it is amazing! Please listen to it even for the whole chapter! You probably guess that I don't own it! I'M A WRITER NOT A SONG WRITER! It is by the Lifehouse! I don't know if anyone else sings it but this is the version I would listen to when reading the chapter as it was the one on repeat as I wrote the Chapter! **

**I would like to thank you for your continued support!**


	14. She Came Back To You

The day the life support is removed, has finally arrived. Finnick, Annie and my father are all here with me. Refusing to leave the room for just a moment. I knew they would be like this morning. They were all friends with Katniss, and they have every right to be here as I do… But why do I feel like they should leave us alone? Why do I feel like they are watching me rather than watching Katniss? Angela has been in every thirty minutes trying her best to see if there is anything she can do for either Katniss or I. Already she tried to give me a sleeping pill during the night. However, each time she comes in I refuse to look at her, hoping that she wouldn't ask me again.

Finnick has decided to head downstairs and see if he can get any food for all of us while we wait. My father follows him out the door.

"I miss her. I don't know what I'm going to do if… She was the only one that understood me when things were going tough. She understood when I didn't want to talk to anyone but needed someone with me. She was there when I needed to talk to someone other than Finn. I need her back Peeta."

"I know Annie. I need her too. I never felt that I could find something so good but loss it so quickly. I never thought I would ever get the courage to speak to her, and when I finally got her I promised her… I promised her that I would be there for her. I promised I would never fail her. But I failed her when she needed me the most. I failed her Annie."

"Peeta look at me…look at me Peeta. You didn't fail her, you are the one sitting here, doing everything you can to get her back. Peeta, you said to me this wasn't my fault and now it is my turn to tell you that this isn't your fault. Peeta this is not your fault."

We end our conversation there and look back towards Katniss as she lies on the hospital bed. Still nothing has changed. Her bruises and cuts from the fall have all healed up and there isn't much sign that there is any potentially danger and that all she is doing is sleeping.

No more than five minutes later has my father and Finnick returned all carrying cups of tea and coffee for one another. My father hands me a cup of tea, and from the first sip I can tell that he has put sugar in it.

"Dad, you know I don't take sugar in my tea."

"Peeta, I'm sorry. Just drink it."

I take another sip, followed by another, and it is getting sweeter and sweeter with every drop I drink.

"How many sugars did you put in this? It's like trying to drink pure sugar, like the time mum had to put the sleeping syrup in our milk… Dad…"

Annie's Point of View

"What did you do to Peeta? Did you kill him?" I can feel my voice raising, as I race over towards Peeta's chair, trying to check for his pulse, which thankfully is still there.

"Annie, we just had to give him something to help him sleep. He will be awake in time to say goodbye to Katniss, but I didn't want him to have try and stay awake any longer."

"That was a stupid idea Mr Mellark, he needs to spend all the time he has left with Katniss that he has rather than trying to make it easier for you."

I look over towards Finnick, hoping that he agrees with me, but he just looks away hoping to avoid my sight.

"What do you think Finn? Where you all in with this as well? What if that was me in that bed, would you want to spend every minute with me, or would you want someone to put you to sleep, just to help them?"

"Annie, you know I don't think like that. It's just it's going to be hard on him, and he needs as much rest as he can. He hasn't left this room properly in almost a week. Hasn't slept properly, hasn't eaten properly. He needs help Annie."

"Well, the least you could have done was help him when today was finished when we know for sure that she wasn't going to becoming back. He is going to kill you if she doesn't wake up after this. Even if she does wake up he will he will still murder you."

"We will just have to wait and see what happens. Hope and pray that she does wake up." Mr Mellark says from his chair before he turns back towards his son, placing a small blanket around his sleeping form. Katniss had always said he looked younger in his sleep, and I can see were she is coming from. His head is rolled back and over the seat, his mouth wide open catching files, and the odd snort or miniature snores comes from him. I just hope that Katniss walks up so she can once again see Peeta in his sleep.

Peeta's Point of View

I can hear voice around me and I try and open my eyes once again, but I feel that they just wouldn't budge. All I can remember is trying to drink the horrible sugar tea, the sleeping syrup that my father had made me drink. I then remember where I am and suddenly I am able to open my eyes. I am now standing up from my seat that I had been sleeping on to see two nurses, one of them being Angela, my father, Finnick and Annie.

"What is happening?"

Suddenly one of Katniss's doctor walks in and I know straight away what is happening.

"No please, just give her some more time, she will walk up I know it."

"Peeta, I'm sorry but there is nothing more we can do for her. She can't last much longer just like this. I'm sorry for your loss. If you could please step out as we try and remove the maching from her." The doctor says trying to move around me to get towards Katniss and the machine that is keeping her alive.

"NO!" I jump right in front of the doctor, refusing to move. My father grabs my arm as I try and hold onto Katniss hand, however the doctor is calling for some of the male nurses to help my father and Finnick remove me from Katniss's side.

After another male nurse grabs my arm and is able to remove me from the room, my father and Finnick make me sit in one of the chairs until the doctor comes out after dealing with Katniss to check on me.

I don't look at anyone, I don't say anything. I don't even have any energy in me to cry, or to scream out. We can hear the small murmur of the nurses and doctor talking as they try and take the machine of Katniss.

I sit and stare at my shoes, they are my old sneakers, that I had since my feet stopped growing, and there is nothing to do but think back to Katniss. The times when we went on our long walk adventures, when she would shout at me for walking to loudly and disturbing the peace and quiet that the woods brought to her. But she never truly meant, she would always smack me in the arm playfully before pulling either one of her many funny faces or her typical scowl.

I am jolted out of my memories when I hear a shout from Katniss's room, which sounds like Angela, and a red light is flashing right above her room. Other nurses and another doctor are quickly making there way towards the door, and I try and stop one of them to ask them what is going on.

My father pulls me back towards my seat. We must be sitting there for another ten minutes before Angela comes burst out the door, smiling but with tears coming out of her eyes.

"She… She… She came back to you Peeta."

"Excuse me?" My father is the first out of his seat questioning her.

"When we remove the machine that was helping her heart beat, we always give the patient a minute to see if their heart tries to restart on their own, but we never got a response. We went on to remove the tubes form her, and when I went to remove a tube from her mouth, she let out one of the faints breath, but I felt it on my hand. We have been able to stabilize her. She is currently breathing on her own, and has been for the last fifteen minutes, we have to wait for the next hour before we can try and bring her out of a the coma. If she keeps breathing on her own for the next hour we will be able to get her to wake up by the end of the day."

"Can I see her?"

Angela nods her head slightly, before I am running into her room. There are a few nurses still there but Katniss is now sitting up in the bed, her body visible moves each time she takes a breath.

For the first time since I walked into this room more than a month ago. I feel some sort of hope. I know that she will be awake and that everything will finally be ok.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter you all mean so much to me! I want to thank all of the people who pm me during my small time if no updates! I am now slightly over 15weeks pregnant and I had my finally music exam! So we are all set for the summer! I am heading out to lanzoarte for 2 weeks! I need to try and update my stories better! Well, I hope you all are having a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening! **

Hope to update this story and all my other stories soon!


End file.
